


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Dash_El



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_El/pseuds/Dash_El
Summary: Kara Danvers and Sara Lance enter their freshman year at DC Academy and learn about love, loss, and the pains of growing up.





	1. Prologue

**_"And in the end, I’d do it all again. I think you’re my best friend. Don’t you know that the kids aren’t alright.”  
_** **_\- The Kids Aren’t Alright, Fall Out Boy_ **

**December 2016**

_Kara_

_By the time you read this, I'll be on my way back to LA. I know you'll probably hate me and maybe that's a good thing. It's a good thing because I could never be what you want me to be. What you need me to be. I'm always going to fall short. And I know you’ve tried to convince me otherwise, but it’s the truth. I've always known it was the truth, but seeing how well you're doing here, it’s become so painfully obvious. I can't be an anchor. I can't be the one with your heart when there is someone out there much more deserving of it._

_We had an incredible summer. It was the most amazing time of my life. I never thought I could experience how I felt when it was just the two of us on the road. Nothing can take that away from me. From us. I feel so lucky to have had you, even if it was just for a moment. You are everything anyone could ever hope to fall in love with and to be loved by. I will never forget the time I had with you, but it's time to move on. You belong with someone who can lift you up, not hold you back. I can't be in New York with you and it's simply because I was not good enough. I've always been one step behind you and no matter hard I try, I could never make it up. I’m never going to make it up. You can call me a coward because I am, but all I can do now is run. Run to LA and never look back. I wish you the best and I know you'll succeed no matter what. I hope you find happiness with whoever is worthy of you. Even if it’s her. I know how much she meant to you, and I don’t think I could ever come close to how important she was...she is to you._

_Kara...I know you’ll try to call me...maybe even try to follow me to LA...but please don’t. I’ve made my choice and you need to accept it. If you love me at all, you’ll let me go. So I am begging you to not contact me. To not follow me. I won’t change my mind. Please understand that I am not trying to hurt you, but we were never meant to end up together. I know I should have said this to your face, but like I said before...I am a coward. So I am saying this through a letter like the fucking coward that I am. This is my goodbye._

_I will always love you._

_Sara_

 


	2. Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sara meet. Kara is an awkward mess and Sara likes to flirt a lot.

**_“It’s your freshman year and you’re gonna be here for the next four years in this town.”  
_ ** **_\- Fifteen, Taylor Swift_ **

**September 2012**

“Do you need any help setting up your room?” Kara Danvers heard the voice of her sister but continued to stare the door in front of her.

_Room 252_

A hand gripped Kara’s shoulder, startling her slightly. Kara looked over to the girl standing beside her and gave a small smile.

“That would be great, Alex,” Kara said quietly, “thanks.”  
  
“What are sisters for?” Alex replied happily.

It was Kara’s first day at DC Academy and she was definitely nervous. Nervous about her classes, nervous about meeting new people, nervous about trying to fit in. It helped that her sister attended the school as well, but Alex was starting her Junior year while Kara was only a freshman.

“Well, kiddo,” Alex said, “are you going to open the door?”

Kara bit her lip before she reached into her pocket to fish out her dorm room key. Although she was already anxious about being in a new school, the idea of having to meet her roommate had Kara’s stomach in knots.

What if Kara hated her roommate? Or worse, what if Kara’s roommate hated her?

Kara thought about her childhood and how difficult it had always been for her to make any friends. When she was first adopted by the Danvers, Kara had a hard time connecting with anyone that lived in their neighbourhood. This was, in part, because of her shyness, but it was mostly due to the careers of Kara’s adoptive parents. Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were both in the military, which had them constantly moving from country to country. Kara spent her first five years as a Danvers travelling around Europe. Although this may have sounded extremely enjoyable, as a child adjusting from living in foster care to being adopted, it became a bit of a struggle for Kara. She was never in a city for more than 6 months and hard a hard time making any friends.

Three years ago, the Danvers family returned to the US and had only been moving between states. Now that Kara and Alex were both in high school, their parents had decided it was time to settle in  Washington. Jeremiah took a position with the government while Eliza worked at a hospital. Washington was now Kara’s permanent home, but she felt more like an alien that had just landed on Earth. Unlike Alex, who always seemed to have friends wherever they moved, Kara was very reluctant to let anyone get to know her.

“Kara, you need to open the door.”

The voice shook Kara out of her thoughts and she nodded before lifting her keycard to the magnetic panel by the door. The light flashed from red to green. With a shaky hand, Kara turned the door handle, opened the door, and almost immediately music started drifting into the hallway.  Kara had heard the faint sound when she first stood outside the closed door, but was too distracted by nerves to really think about it. Of course her roommate was already inside.

Kara took a deep breath and pushed the door fully open. She had her head bowed down as she entered the room, Alex grabbing some of the bags behind Kara. As Kara looked up, somewhat ready to introduce herself to her roommate, her eyes went wide. The girl in front of her, dressed only in a sports bra and sweatpants, was unpacking a suitcase and bobbing her head along to music coming from a laptop in the corner of the room.

Kara let out a noise that was somewhere between a squeak and a groan. The girl looked up from her suitcase, a smirk forming on her lips. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, her face sun-kissed and covered in freckles.

“Hey, cutie,” the girl said over the music, walking up to Kara and taking in her appearance.  “I’m Sara Lance...your new roommate.” The girl stuck out her hand and Kara stared at it, not moving a muscle. A few seconds had passed and Sara raised an eyebrow as she waited for Kara to shake her hand.

A loud cough came from behind her and Kara realized how awkward she was being.

“Oh...umm...yeah, sorry.” Kara took Sara’s hand and shook it. “I’m Kara. Kara Danvers and this,” she said, motioning to Alex with her free hand, “is my sister.”

“Nice to meet you both,” Sara replied, letting go of Kara’s hand. She walked back over to her suitcase and continued to unpack it. “Sorry about the mess,” Sara said while organizing her things. “I hope you don’t mind me taking this bed.”

“No,” Kara said quietly, “not at all.”

“Sweet.” Sara pointed to the laptop. “If you want to change the music, go ahead.”

“Oh,” Kara said, looking over to where Sara was pointing. “That’s alright. I don’t mind this.”

“Awesome,” Sara stated happily. “If you need any help with unpacking, let me know. I’m pretty much done with my shit.”

Kara was a little bit surprised. Sara was being quite friendly and didn’t seem to be annoyed at her awkwardness. Kara turned to Alex who was placing the rest of Kara’s bags in the room.

“Well,” Alex started, “looks like you don’t really need my help here, sis.” She dropped the last bag on the floor and walked over to Kara. “I’ll see you later.” Alex gave Kara a small hug and kissed her temple. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Alex,” Kara said quietly, watching as her sister left the room. Looking down at her bags, Kara picked up the biggest suitcase and carried it to the bed opposite from Sara’s. She unzipped the top and began to take out her belongings when Sara started speaking to her.

“Your sister’s pretty hot.”

Kara dropped the shirt she was holding onto the floor, her eyes widening at Sara’s statement.

“Uh…”

“I’m just stating a fact,” Sara continued. “You’re not bad yourself. I mean, I did call you ‘cutie’ when you walked in. I don’t just say that to all the girls.” Kara looked at Sara, visibly puzzled.

“Are you flirting with me?” Sara smirked and nodded at Kara’s question.

“I flirt with pretty girls,” Sara said confidently. “You’re a girl,” she continued, pointing at Kara, “and you’re pretty. So you fit the criteria.”

“Oh,” Kara replied lamely, “I’m--I’m not.” Sara smirked and walked over to her roommate. She placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze.

“Don’t worry, Danvers,” Sara said softly, “I get it. It’s just who I am. I just like to flirt with people. So if we’re gonna be roommates, you’re just gonna have to get used to it.” Sara smiled at her and even though Kara felt slightly embarrassed and awkward, she smiled back. Sara picked up a t-shirt from the top of her bed and put it on. “I dunno about you, but I’m starving. Did you wanna grab something to eat?”

Kara looked over to her bed where most of her luggage remained packed. “No, but thank you for offering,” Kara replied. “I should finish unpacking my things.” As she finished speaking, Kara’s stomach let out a loud growl. Sara laughed softly and Kara’s face started turning red.

“It’s cool,” Sara said, giving Kara’s shoulder another squeeze. “Why don’t I grab us some food while you continue unpacking. Do you like Chinese?” Kara’s eyes widened and she smiled, nodding her head quickly. “Chinese food it is. I know this great place close to campus. I’ll get us a bit of everything.” Sara gave Kara a smirk, turned around and headed towards the door. Before she stepped out of the room, Kara suddenly shouted.

“Potstickers!”

Sara looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow quirked. Kara was blushing again, her hands twisting nervously in front of her.

“I...uhhh...,” Kara stuttered out, “I like potstickers.”

Sara smiled and nodded. “I’ll make sure to get you some, Danvers. See you in a bit.” Sara walked out of the room and Kara let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Sara was being so nice to her, and Kara decided that maybe this year wasn’t going to be as horrible as she originally anticipated.

* * *

“Christ, are you even chewing your food, Danvers?”  
  
Sara watched as Kara stuffed a potsticker in her mouth. Kara swallowed and began to laugh softly.

“Barely,” Kara replied in between giggles. “I told you, I love these things.” Kara reached over to pick up another potsticker with her chopsticks.

When Sara had returned to their dorm room, she was carrying three full bags. Kara was halfway through unpacking her belongings and immediately dropped everything at the sight of food. Now, the two girls were sitting on the floor surrounded by half-empty take out boxes.

Sara smirked as she watched Kara stuff another potsticker into her mouth.

“I wonder what else you can do with that mouth of yours, Danvers,” Sara teased. Kara’s eyes widened as she swallowed her food. She bit her lip, fully intending to remain quiet and continue eating. But Kara suddenly felt a surge of confidence.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Kara replied, surprising both Sara and herself. Kara couldn’t help but giggle at the shocked look on Sara’s face, snorting loudly as she tried to suppress her laughs.

“There she is,” Sara said with a chuckle. “I think we’re gonna get along as roommates just fine, Danvers. I was a little worried at first, but it’s good to know there’s a little rebel behind that whole shy persona you’ve got going on.”

Kara adjusted her glasses and grinned at the girl sitting across from her. She was glad that she was lucky enough to have someone like Sara Lance as a roommate. Sara had already shown more kindness to Kara than anyone had in the past, minus her adoptive family. Even though Kara was still nervous about the rest of the school year, she couldn’t help but be happy and a little relieved that the girl she would be living with seemed to enjoy her company.


	3. Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers joins a club run by Lena Luthor.

**_“We got a lot of things to do. Hey, we got a lot of things to prove. Yeah, we got a lot of room to grow. Yeah, we got a lot of miles to go.”  
_** **_\- Crazy Youngsters, Ester Dean_ **

Kara Danvers had been attending classes at DC Academy for about a month, and it was a lot better than she had initially anticipated. Sara was the perfect roommate, always extremely friendly and didn’t seem to mind Kara’s odd quirks and habits, or her insatiable appetite.

“I seriously don’t know where you put it all, Danvers,” Sara said with an amused look on her face. The two girls were sitting in the cafeteria during their lunch period and Sara couldn’t help but laugh as Kara began working on her third helping of jello. “I swear, if there was a team at this school for competitive eating, you would be the captain.”

Kara crinkled her nose and flung a spoonful of jello at Sara. Sara held up her middle finger at the other girl while wiping the green substance off of her cheek. Kara stuck her tongue out before returning to her dessert.

“Speaking of teams,” Sara began, “were you thinking of joining any?”

Kara shook her head. “I’m not really the sports type.” She finished off her jello and pointed her spoon at Sara. “What about you? Considering all of the sports posters you’ve put up on your side of the room, I would assume you’re going to try out for something.”

Sara smiled and nodded. “I’m thinking of trying out for the lacrosse team. I play softball during the summer, but there’s no way I could wait that long before playing something.”

Kara’s brows furrowed. “Isn’t lacrosse kind of aggressive?”

“Well,” Sara answered, quirking an eyebrow, “it can be. But so what, Danvers? You don’t think I can be aggressive?” Kara’s jaw dropped, her cheeks turning red.

“Uh...well...I’m not saying you can’t be. I was just…”

Sara snorted. “You’re still so cute when you get all flustered like that.” Kara rolled her eyes which her roommate returned with a toothy grin. Sara stood up and gave Kara a small wave. “Gotta go, Danvers,” Sara said, “I’ll see you back at the dorm.” Kara watched as Sara walked out of the cafeteria, wondering how the girl could always manage to a smile on her face. 

* * *

Kara had not mentioned it to Sara at lunch, but she was planning on joining a team, or rather, a club. She had seen a flyer on the school activities bulletin board about the DC Academy Book Club and was excited to join, except for one small piece of information.

The club was run by Lena Luthor, and while Kara did not know the girl personally, she knew about the reputation the Luthors had in DC. Lionel Luthor, Lena’s father, was a powerful business man and owner of LuthorCorp. Although LuthorCorp made amazing technological advances, Lionel was also ruthless on how he ran his company. Many men and women had lost their jobs with LuthorCorp if Lionel felt any of their advancements, although successes, were less than perfect. Because of Lionel’s tenacious nature and ambition for greatness, the Luthors were one of the elite families living in DC, and had very close connections to the president.

When Lena’s older brother, Lex, had attended DC Academy, he always boasted about his father’s company and how he would eventually take over the family business. He often clashed with many of the students, believing he was better than most of them. Although Alex, who was in Junior Year with the younger Luthor, had mentioned that Lena was nothing like her brother, it made Kara nervous to have to interact with someone from a family that had such a questionable reputation.

Still, Kara had decided to go to the Book Club meeting after school. Kara had decided that if she did not like how Lena treated the members, she could always leave. When she entered the classroom where the meeting was being held, Kara found a seat in the back as other students began to come in. Taking out her phone, she sent Sara a quick text message.

**Kara: At book club, will be back in the dorm after.**

**Sara: You would. Isn’t that run by Lena Luthor?**

**Kara: Yup. Why do you ask?**

**Sara: No reason.**

**Kara: You sure?**

**Sara: Yup. Have fun at book club.**

Kara crinkled her nose at Sara’s short responses and was going to ask what was wrong when Lena herself walked into the classroom. Kara had never seen Lena around the school until now and she was completely taken aback by her appearance. Lena was dressed in the school uniform, but wore a letterman jacket instead of the required blazer. Her skirt was definitely hiked up higher than most students, and Kara wondered how she got away with that when it was definitely not within the uniform standards. Lena’s hair was in a high ponytail and a bright shade of red painted her lips. Lena looked over to the group and flashed a smile.

“Welcome to DCA’s Book Club, everyone,” Lena said with excitement in her voice. “I’m really glad you all took the time come here this afternoon. I won’t keep you long, I just wanted to introduce myself and give you the booklist we will be going through this year.” Lena paused, her eyes scanning each and every student in the room. Kara felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise when Lena’s eyes landed on her. “I’m Lena Luthor and I promise that if you have a love of reading and don’t mind getting into a heated debate or two, you have come to the right place.”

Everyone in the room started chatting amongst themselves after Lena’s introduction. Kara sat frozen in her seat, staring at Lena as she began to hand out pieces of paper to the students. Kara knew Lena was saying something, but she was too distracted by the amount of skin Lena was showing from the thigh downwards.

“Now,” Lena’s voice finally being heard by Kara, “I’ll see you all next week. I expect you to have read the first book on your list by that time, and you should be ready for a discussion.”

Kara looked down at paper in her hand she did not even remember receiving. She took some time to look over the list and saw that _The Great Gatsby_ was the first book the club was reading. Kara smiled and stuffed the list into her backpack. Not realizing she was the last student left in the room, minus Lena, she stood up and walked straight into the other girl.

“I’m so sorry. I should really watch where I’m going,” Kara said quickly.

"And who are you, exactly?" Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Kara's eyes darted around the room, her hands going into the pockets of her blazer.

"Uh--I--um," Kara stuttered, "I'm Kara Danvers. It's my first year here. I'm a freshman." She quickly looked down at her feet, nervously waiting for Lena's response. Lena crossed her arms.

"Look at me."

Kara swallowed slowly and raised her head to meet the older girl's gaze. Lena Luthor had the most intense green eyes Kara had ever seen. Lena smirked before holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Kara Danvers."

Kara lifted her own hand and shook Lena's.

"And you," Kara replied, "Lena Luthor." Lena dropped her hand and turned around to head towards the door. Before stepping out into the hallway, she looked over her shoulder and glanced back at Kara.

"I hope this isn't the last time I see you at Book Club."

Kara readjusted her glasses and nodded.

"I hope not either."

Lena's lips curved into a smile and she gave Kara a small wave as she left the classroom.

Kara looked at the empty doorway before taking a deep breath. She smiled to herself, readjusted her backpack, and headed out of the room. Kara could not wait to get back to her dorm and continue looking at the reading list Lena had assigned to the club.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Boarding School AU that my co-creator, CK (luversandheroes.tumblr.com), and I have been working on for months. A lot has gone into the creation of this story, and we really hope you enjoy it. This is a series that will be divided into 5 or 6 parts. You will follow Kara and Sara through their four years in high school, the summer after senior year, and their first year of university. I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises.


End file.
